


‘Tis the season

by supercali



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercali/pseuds/supercali
Summary: Aaron, Robert and Liv get ready for Christmas





	‘Tis the season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Endlessemptyrambling](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Endlessemptyrambling).



> Written for @endlessemptyrambling for the robron secret Santa on tumblr.

“Aaron there’s no way that’s going to fit.” He could barely see him, he was so obscured.

“Yes it will! Just hold it up like I said!”

Robert scoffed but did as he was told. He was cold and he wanted to go home. Why they couldn’t buy a Christmas tree from David like everyone else, or even have an artificial tree he didn’t know, but Aaron had declared on waking up that morning that they had to go out and buy a tree. Of course it had to be the right tree and none of David’s matched that description.

“You know when I do this in a clothes shop you do nothing but complain.” He told him as he let go of the tree as Aaron moved on to another.

“That’s because you’re usually comparing two white shirts!”

“It’s a tree, it has branches...and bloody sharp needles.” He pulled another one out of his glove to prove his point. Not that it mattered, Aaron was far too interested in the trees. He stamped his feet trying to get some warmth into his legs. Of course they’d picked the coldest weekend of the winter to do this.

They didn’t talk about last Christmas, it was one of those things they’d packed away in a little box, they didn’t need to keep revisiting it. In the end though it had brought them here, to where they were now. Instead they’d decided that as it was their first Christmas back together, in their own home they’d make their own traditions.

“This one.” Aaron nodded, hands on hips, a smile filling his face, pointing to the one he’d chosen.

“Are you sure? We don’t need to check it’s the right shade of green or anything do we?” He smirks as Aaron sticks his tongue out at him and he shook his head, happy to see him so carefree. Robert paid for the tree, arranging delivery for the same afternoon, glad that they didn’t have to wrangle thing thing onto one of their cars, and went back to Aaron who was standing in the middle of a bauble display.

“S’pose we need some of these, don’t we and lights and that?”

“I, er, I have some...I mean we need more, but Vic kept a load, said she’d share them between us, she kept them when Dad died. Some of them are Mum’s, there’s probably some from before that…” He stopped when he saw Aaron frowning.

“We can stop and get them on the way home if you want.” Robert nodded, the memories coming at once. They didn’t speak again until they were on the road home, the radio playing Christmas songs quietly, neither of them really taking much notice. “You can talk about it you know.”

“What? The decorations?”

“Your childhood. You don’t, very often, and I’m just sayin’ if it’s because of me, because of...well, that doesn’t mean I don’t want you to tell me things from when you were a kid.” He can’t speak for a minute, the fact that Aaron always seems to know what he needs always astounds him. Instead he reaches a hand out and gently squeezes his thigh. They have been doing that more though in the few months since they got back together, talking more, listening to each other, trying to make time for just the two of them. It’s not exactly easy with Liv around and Gerry in and out all the time, although he could still be living in the Mill with them, so it could be worse.

“I will, it’s just hard you know.” As they’re at the traffic lights he risks leaning over to kiss him, as his phone lights up.

“Liv wants to go ice skating.” He informs him, reading the message.

“Place to ourselves then, whatever will we do?”

“No, at the weekend, with us.” He’s furiously texting back, brow furrowed. “Says there’s an outdoor rink in Leeds. Might be fun.”

“Getting a numb arse because I keep falling onto it...mmm fun.” He’s grinning as he says it, it might not be his first idea of a good time but the fact that Liv is back to including him with Aaron when she wants to do things is good. It had taken a while to get back to that point, and he’d been convinced that their relationship would never recover.

They’ve been back together a few months, officially, probably much longer unofficially, taking things slow, doing all the things they hadn’t before, more time to themselves. It took a long time for him to move back in, but now they were a family again.

“We don’t have to skate. Just be nice, the three of us doing stuff. We could go eat somewhere, make a day of it?” He looks over, sees Aaron’s hopeful face and he knows he’s lost.

“Fine. Tell her she owes me an extraordinarily expensive hot chocolate while we’re there.”

*****

“Are we doing this tree then?” It’s Sunday and they’ve been back from lunch at Diane’s a while, another relatively new thing, and they’re lounging on the sofa, Liv at the table pretending to study, though he’s pretty sure she’s actually texting. The tree is in place in the corner, has been since it was delivered, taking up, in his opinion, more room than is absolutely necessary but none of them have made an attempt to decorate it.

“Might as well.” He tries hard but Aaron just can’t keep the smile off his face. Not that he moves far though.

“Come on Liv, stick some Christmas music on.”

“Oh God, really?”

“Yes. Can’t decorate a tree without singing along. Come on lazy arse, get up.” He nudges at Aaron’s legs, resting up on the table, when he makes no attempt to move. “You’re the one who spent over an hour picking the perfect specimen.”

It doesn’t take long before the three of them are laughing and joking and singing along to the music that’s blasting out of the speakers. It’s when his fingers close around a decoration shaped like Father Christmas that he stops. Aaron doesn’t notice at first but then he’s by his side, hand on his back making him feel warm.

“I bought her this, saved my pocket money. I’d seen it when Gran took me shopping and I made my Dad take me back to buy it. He didn’t half grumble, but she loved it. Always hung it right at the front of the tree, every year.” Even Liv is quiet when Aaron gently takes the figure from his hand and hangs it in pride of place, right at the front. It’s a bit worse for wear, some of the paint is chipped and it’s probably better off in the bin, but it looks strangely right.

“There. Perfect.” He nods, can feel tears aren’t far away, then he’s making an excuse, says he’ll make hot chocolate for them, so he can have a few moments alone.

“You alright?” He knew Aaron wouldn’t let him wallow in memories too long, and he’s always grateful for that, smiling to himself as Aaron’s arms slide round his waist.

“Yeah. I just miss her, that’s all. Always worse this time of year.” He rests his cheek against Aaron’s hair, hands rubbing his back. It’s soothing just standing there, Aaron’s jumper bunching under his fingers. “Better now though, with you. Never had anyone to tell before.”

“You can always talk to me.” He nods, taking a deep breath. It’s still strange to him that he has someone to talk to about his Mum. He probably could have told Chrissie things like this but it never seemed right, but now with Aaron, he can and more importantly he wants to.

“I know that. Come on, or these drinks will be cold.” Aaron pulls away with one more pat on the back and between them they take the mugs and a plate of the chocolate biscuits that are a permanent fixture on their shopping list, into the living room.

*****

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with me?” He’s standing in the bedroom doorway tying his tie. Aaron’s lounging on the bed in trackies and a hoodie, car magazine in hand and Robert would give anything to join him but he’s got a client’s Christmas party to go to. It’s the first one he’d been to since he moved back in, Nicola going to those there have been, and he’s nervous for some reason.

“Not really my thing is it. Besides, gives me a chance to wrap your Christmas present without you snooping.” He still hesitates, fiddling with his cufflinks needlessly. “Robert, go to your party, it’s alright. Don’t know why you want me there, I always get tongue tied at those things.”

“Maybe I just want my...” He stops, feels even more stupid now but Aaron’s getting up and coming over to him.

“Your husband?”

“Yeah...if that’s still what I am.” Maybe that’s it, they’ve never mentioned it, but Aaron’s not wearing his ring again yet, all part of them taking their time. He’s not ready yet and it’s fine, it is but he feels like he doesn’t know what they are. Maybe he’s just being overly insecure.

“What? My husband?” He nods, feeling stupid under Aaron’s gaze. “Does it matter...what I mean is...does it matter what you call me when you talk to people? I don’t know, do you tell people I’m your husband, what do you call me?”

“Aaron.” He shrugs. “Husband I suppose, but...that doesn’t feel right anymore, I lost that, so…I don’t know. You’re my Aaron.”

“Soppy git.” He’s all smiles as he wraps his arms around him. “We’re not really boyfriends though are we, we’re more than that. Besides that always makes me think of snogging round the back of the cricket pavilion. When I call you my husband it makes me feel nice, special I suppose. I don’t care what you call me, Robert, we know what we mean to each other.”

“You are. I’m just being an insecure idiot. Er, hang on, let’s go back. There’s nothing wrong with snogging behind the cricket pavilion. I’ll have you know…” He stops as Aaron puts his hand over his mouth to stop him talking.

“I’d stop right here unless you want to hear about me and your sister.” He shook his head and gently nipped at his fingers until Aaron pulled them away. “Exactly. So, go to your party and if you’re lucky I won’t have fallen asleep by the time you get back.” He presses a soft kiss to his mouth and nudges him towards the door.

“You know I love you, right?”

“Course. Love you too you soft git. Now go!”

*****

“You should have seen your face!” Liv’s laughing as they all troop into the pub, back from ice skating. She’d cottoned on pretty quick to their plan to be spectators and wouldn’t let up until they joined her on the ice. Robert’s always liked to think he has a fair amount of grace and poise. That idea was well and truly destroyed, along with most of his pride.

“That kid went right in front of me! What was I supposed to do, plough into him?”

“Better him than me!” Aaron grumbles leaning against the bar.

“You three look like you’ve had fun.” Chas is all smiles as she takes their order. Liv launches into the tale of them ending up in a heap on the ice, complete with pictures.

“You do know I can ground you, right?” Aaron tells her, with a grin.

“So, have you made your minds up about Christmas day yet?” Chas asks putting their drinks in front of them. Aaron glances over at him and he does nothing but shrug. It wasn’t so long ago that he thought he wouldn’t have either of them at Christmas so he’s fairly unconcerned as long as they’re together.

The Dingles hadn’t really said much about them being back together, except Charity, but he’d think she was ill if she didn’t greet him with a sarcastic comment or two. The rest just seemed pleased that Aaron was happy. He’d been worried most about Chas and Liv than anyone else but apart from a few comments initially, they were all getting along as best he could expect.

“Not yet.” Aaron tells her, ignoring the slight annoyance that crosses her face.

“You always go up to Wishing Well, love. Lisa’s expecting you.”

“We can if you want, we haven’t made plans.” Robert tells him, hand resting against his shoulder blade. He’d liked it, the first time being part of a proper family again, being made to feel welcome for the first time really since his Mum had died. “I’m not singing though.”

“Why don’t we just go for tea?” Liv pipes up from where she’s parked herself at a table, eyes not leaving her phone screen. Aaron brightens immediately.

“That’s a great idea, Liv. Robert?”

“You offering to cook dinner?” He can’t help but tease the girl. She just raises an eyebrow at him, making him laugh. “That’s what you want?” He knows Aaron, there’s something he’s not saying.

“It’s our first proper Christmas as a family in our home. That’s what I want. Not with everyone else there passing comment or whatever. Just us.” Robert nods, that sounds like the best idea he’s ever heard. He turns to Chas but she’s heard and strangely she’s smiling, almost proudly.

“You best make a shopping list then. I take it I’m cooking.”

“You’re not doing everything. Liv and I will help, won’t we Liv?” He sits beside her and pokes her. “Well I will anyway. It’s going to be fun.”

*****

Fun isn’t quite how Robert would put it. He’s dragging himself back to bed after putting the turkey in the oven, Aaron not even stirring when he got up. He gets past Liv’s room as quietly as he can, not wanting to wake her up any earlier than necessary, quiet fancying a bit of a lie in with Aaron before getting up again. He’s still sleeping when he climbs back into bed and he can’t help but slide his cold feet onto Aaron’s legs.

“Oi!” He pulls away as Aaron tries to kick him. “Merry Christmas grumpy.”

“Mmm, merry Christmas.” He’s sleepy, eyes barely open when he turns over to let Robert press a kiss to his lips. Next thing, Aaron’s wide awake and is rummaging in his bedside drawer. Robert sees a flash of wrapping paper before it’s hidden behind Aaron’s back.

“Thought we were doing presents with Liv?”

“We are, this one is different.” He frowns, watching as Aaron kneels on the bed, taking Robert’s hands in his own. “I...we said we’d go slow, take our time. I was scared, of lots of things, being hurt again, hurting you. I don’t want to go slow any more. I want you to call me Mr Sugden again, I want to be your husband again.”

“It’s not...you know when I went to the party, what I said? It’s not because of that, because if it is...I don’t need you to rush anything for me.” That’s the last thing he wants because it’ll just end in tears if they do that he knows that. 

“No...well not entirely. That just made me see that I didn’t want to wait any longer. I don’t need to because I’m not going to change my mind. You’re here and we’re together and I want that forever. So, Robert Sugden, will you marry me...again. Properly this time?” He’s actually speechless, just staring. He’d never expected this, thought it would take months if not longer for them to be near that point. “Robert, say something. If you don’t want to...”

“No I do, of course I do.”

“You going to open your present then?” He does, and there’s Aaron’s ring that he’s somehow managed to get without Robert noticing it being gone from his drawer, and nestled either side are two matching narrow bands. “We don’t have to wear them all the time, but I am never taking this one off again, not even to get married so…”

“And you call me soft?” He fumbles with it as he slides the familiar band onto Aaron’s finger. “Perfect. Though I’m not sure my present is going to compare.”

“I don’t care. I love you.”

“Love you too.” He drags Aaron towards him, kissing him softly, trying to convey just how happy he is. “How long do you reckon we’ve got until Liv gets up?”


End file.
